wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tigax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sands of Time (Creature) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RCWizard (Talk) 2009-10-07T05:12:02 Welcome, selcome As a sort of helpful hint, when you open an edit page using New Page or click on a redlink, read the stuff above the whitespace. It'll give you all sorts of insights on how to do most of the editing things. Pay close attention to that box at the bottom of the text: those codes will save you a lot of time trying to recreate the look of the pages. Cheers. RCWizard 20:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Linking function The only other way to accomplish the same effect is using the gallery function. For an example see Alhazred. There are also a few Quests (see the quests listed Jack Hallow's page). It is rather unattractive. There will, in the future, be a template for the creatures where all the user will need to do is enter the information (similar to the clothing template), but it is down the list. RCWizard 05:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) It was exactly for the reason that the image does not link to the spell article that I found the code for and implemented the structure you find in the creature template. It may be possible to change the .css file to change the layout of the gallery function, but it still won't link to the images. I don't have access and I don't play in css. There is a parser function that is not implemented here that could put the image there and link it to the article. But, like I said, some time in the next few months (faster if I can get people to use the templates ;-P so I don't need to reedit submissions when I'm policing for vandalism) the template for the creature page will be done. I first need to make sure the clothing template is complete. I keep finding little things, like the speed boost, plus the implementation. I'm hoping that soon the real Admin downloads Semantic Wiki and CreatePlate. Almost all the confusion and aggravation would go away then. Also, I just tested the subst: links - it works. After clicking the blue link, words appear in the white space. You need to save the page and then edit again to see the template. manoco (sidebar) and clothing template fixed the sidebar (nice catch, I hadn't even checked it) and put a line into the main parser template to add a link to the documentation. I guess if I'm gonna write the thin I might as well let people find it, eh? RCWizard 07:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Search function and redlinking I had noticed it as well, but I do not believe I have access to the parts that would need to change to affect that fix. You would need to talk to Potroast RCWizard 19:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) answers to question welcome tigax, I apologize that I am not the most experienced person in the programming world (although I'm working on it). For the starting a new page just click the new page link below the sidebar and for the image stats popping up... there is a way to do it somehow on a wiki, but it involves very complex coding that i have no earthly idea how to do... I'm sorry that I can't be much of a help, but make sure to ask RCWiz about the popping up image... he may be able to do something about it Potroast42 00:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Redlinks - An answer was given here. Basically just hit the search button again and you'll get a redlink. It's the only solution that I've seen. I haven't seen anywhere where it might be editable on our end. RCWizard 05:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Mouseovers - Researching - it may take some time. This is something that'll need to go near the end of my personal list - after template reconstruction. I'm still trying to understand how the fill-in-the-blank thingie is supposed to happen. RCWizard 05:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) coding question You once said something about coding. I was looking around last night in the process of setting up the scripts for the bot. How good are you at Python? As far as I can tell it's a straightforward regex scriptor, but I've also seen plenty of (dangit just had the word in my head and just as I get to typing it it went BOOM, I hate that) hash interrupts? extenders? BAH! Also, found some script we can "borrow" (steal with extreme prejudice) from Wookiepedia. Since it's out on the public side I don't see why we couldn't mod them for our use. Maybe give cred in the remarks. I've been wrapping my head around wikicode the last month or so, so if you have any expertise with python at all, I'd appreciate a heads-up so I don't go nutz trying to learn yet another scriptor. I'll throw your name at Pot for inclusion in the admin. side. RCWizard 05:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Here's a full list of all the URLs I have associated with Wizard 101. Some are directly related to Wizard 101, some are related to the admin functions. I use them as references. *Wizard 101 main site *Wizard 101 on Warcry (creature database) *#1 message board fansite *#1 Blogger fansite *#1 Wizard 101 wiki (yes, there is more than one on wikia *HTML and XML tags *Admin toolkit wiki *Main wikipedia css *Python download *Also Python download *Tortoise SVN *Reference for using Python *A Python script *Wookipedia Bot family script(for heavy borrowing) *Wookipedia templates (for even more heavy borrowing I have this and other things listed in my notes. RCWizard 07:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Pop-ups You can test it out on your own page and see how it works. Forget the special tag and just plop into the monobook.js file under you user page. if that works out for you you can suggest it to Potroast. I'm not going to be able to use it because I run Firefox with a pop-up blocker, Adblock, and a redirect permission handler. RCWizard 20:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) New Creature Spell Listing Method RCWizBot Hey Tigax, RCWizard is trying to get a bot up and running but before RC is going to send in the application form he wants some votes on the bot's talk page, and I was just wondering if you wanted to vote. This is totally optional, but we need some more votes. (If you don't know what a bot is the information is on the bot's talk page). --Rotomthe3rd 21:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Haha Read the message above yours ... or is something wrong with my computer?--Rotomthe3rd 21:28, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Creature Spells When putting spells into a creature, make sure you have four spells per row, not five. Example, Ashikata.--Rotomthe3rd 00:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I like the new code. Go ahead and slap it into the creature template. I'd been trying to get "#lnk" parser to work. I completely glossed over the plain-old "link" tag. (someday I'll have to look up the headdesk animated icon and throw that in as a class so I can just call it up. I seem to need to use it a lot.) I do have a question, though: what happens to captions for mutation spells like Ice Elf or spells with the Default Missing Picture (like Stormblade)? The images themselves will be centered using that style, but does that cover the text as well? RCWizard 01:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay, so you're thinking that there is no caption necessary? Also, check Ashikata. That's what the centering does. RCWizard 01:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay, no problems with the perrow thing. I hadn't re-sized my browser to check that - mea culpa. With that spell hanging out in the middle, though, how about making it align left instead of center - or does that do something awful? Also the sizing consistency - 127x195px. And then I'll just let you run with it. I swear...... ;-P RCWizard 01:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) deletion NP. RCWizard 04:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Creature Spell Order I think I can understand where you are coming from on the spell order (as for Otomo Supply Runner). I can start doing it that way if you think people are expecting the spells to be in that order. I'll say these things, though: almost every listing of items gained through a quest is listed in alpha. by school order and listing the spells in that order provides constancy; the Glance box is immediately to the right of the spells so creature school is easily visible; creatures are already categorized by school (I'm still unclear on whether people use that); the preponderance of spells of a certain school should be an indicator of the creature's school (there are certain cases where KI has the wrong school associated with some creatures - they are slowly fixing them with one creature, Risen Djeserit, being fixed on this latest update). Let me know your thoughts on these. In the meantime, I'll leave the spell order as is. RCWizard 22:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) End-User use Your last two paragraphs point to what eventually will happen: #The side bar will point to articles rather than to categories #Those articles will be populated by the items that fit into that category That requires hand building tables. It's also why I started creating the OMG categories. It's an attempt to over-engineer the drill-down to find exactly how far down is necessary. Trying to get it to the point where only maybe about 20 to 50 items of a type are listed in the sortable table. This is especially true of the clothing and equipment and why I started on the parser for that first even though Quests would have been much easier. iming As long as text is okay, I have no camera. I'm so old school I want line numbers back in my code. omg how true is that?? Mediawiki:Monaco.css I haven't the slightest clue as to why the #wiztem id is causing the "template" box to show up in the top right corner. the position parameters haven't changed since it was set up by Meritico. Uberfuzzy fixed a slight syntax error, which caused no harm. Looks like the user masthead coloration has been fixed, but I can't see where the change to the that box has occured. Did you notice when the edit screens got messed? RCWizard 23:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) editor bug it looks as if there are two template boxes overlapping... and i can see it when i go to create a new article... I really don't know how to fix it.. If i were you, I'd message Wikia staff and see if they can fix it... I did that with the sidebar at one point and it was miraculously fixed. If they can fix that i think that they can fix this... --Potroast42 00:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Development I have recently come into an opportunity to make money as a developer for a game which is in it's second year of development, i cannot pass this up, however, that leaves me fleeting time to do much else, since i also have a full time job. I still play wiz101 as a break from the monotony of the developing, and can still contribute, but not nearly as much since most of my time will be spent in development. Tigax 14:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC)